


The Wizards of Thorne

by FloppyJaloppy



Category: Mythica (Movies)
Genre: Death, Dwarf, Elf, Elves, Fantasy, Goblin - Freeform, History, Magic, Necromancy, Orc, Priest, Racism, Religion, Thief, Troll - Freeform, War, Wizard, Zombie, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloppyJaloppy/pseuds/FloppyJaloppy
Summary: The unofficial history of 'Mythica'.Possible spoilers for those who haven't seen the films:- Mythica: A Quest For Heroes- Mythica: The Darkspore- Mythica: The Necromancer- Mythica: The Iron Crown- Mythica: The Godslayer





	The Wizards of Thorne

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER -- I do not own nor am I affiliated with 'Mythica'.
> 
> The unofficial timeline for Mythica collaborated with Diana Colon -- https://floppyjalopy.wordpress.com/2017/06/25/mythica-timeline/

Gods

  * Ana-Sett  --  Goddess of Healing. Symbol of the owl.
  * Tek  --  God of the Forge. Symbol of the hammer.
  * Thorne  --  God of Knowledge. Symbol of the scroll.



Red Thornes  --  Wizards of the Order of Thorne

  * Beketh
  * Gojun Pye
  * Hunin
  * Rynar
  * Szorlock



 

Amun Kahn, the Lich King, was born a wizard but was not powerful enough to defend his people from the routinely attacking foreign invaders. He begged the gods to bestow upon him the power to save them from annihilation. He was granted the Darkspore and the ability to raise and control an army of the dead. The power became overwhelming and drove him to madness. In his derangement he destroyed his own people. The gods had ignored his growing powers for so long he became too strong to simply take them back. Not willing to put themselves in danger they allowed his evil to continue.

The gods declared war upon Amun Kahn when he threw down the god Tek to the Underworld. They called upon their followers to rise up and fight for them. Many armies came together under the banners of their gods. Even the beasts of the Earth and sky were called forth to do their bidding. The gods enlisted those such as Dwarfs, Elves and Humans while the Lich king enlisted such as Goblins, Orcs and Trolls.

When their task was finished the gods receded back to the heavens and left the races to fend for themselves. The title of priest or priestess once demanded great respect and honor. Now such followers were seen as eccentrics of a decrepit belief system. After witnessing such powers as the Lich King's those with abilities became feared and even hated. Few courses in life were left to them such as healers, slavers and adventurers. Orcs became pillagers, highwaymen and mercenaries preying upon the weak.

The world fell into chaos, turning from their gods to their mortal leaders to fill the gap. The wars had scattered the races throughout the lands and were now in each other's territories. New wars began over resources, provinces and even religion. The logic of Elves and greed of Dwarfs became their own undoing. Humans emerged as the dominant race making all else as second class or lower.

Szorlock, once a wizard of the Order of Thorne and a member of the Red Thornes, was an avid scholar of magic. During his research he came across the histories of the Lich King and became obsessed. This led to the revelation he was a descendant of the survivors of Amun Kahn's massacred clan. At first he used knowledge of these powers to simply improve his life. Soon this was not enough and he became addicted to his new authority and left to find the Darkspore and his birthright. During his quest he steadily gained followers devoted to power over death. The continuing wars created a trail of bodies he intended to use to his advantage as his personal army. Before this could be enacted he was truck down by the Red Thornes.

  --  As Gojun Pye rode through the waging battle the Darkspore reanimated the dead. These walking corpses became known as Bogwhites.  --

When next regrouped they broke the Lich King's heart into four shards; each member tasked with masking them from the world. Beketh was found and killed by Szorlock's followers. Gojun Pye took his shard to the Order of Ana-Sett to be protected by the goddess and her followers. Hunin took his shard through the Wantering Path to be swallowed by its dragon guardian. Rynar was hunted by Orcs and forced to hide his shard in the cave where he made his last stand.

Dagen's Elven mother was once a loyal priestess of Ana-Sett. When the races destroyed each other she was deemed unclean on account of her heritage and cast from the Order. Soon after she was captured by Orc slavers and sold to a Vitalian whore house. All that was left was to whore herself. Dagen was adored and raised by all the House. Having nothing of his own he soon learned to acquire what he wanted. After his mother's death he was turned out at a young age to fend for himself. Years later his thievery gained attention from the Thieves guild. Stealing didn't hold any satisfaction for him so he turned to looting hearts as well as pockets.

Thane joined the Vitalian army to support himself and was quickly disillusioned. For years he was a model soldier and quickly made his way up the ranks. Then he was given an order he could not in good conscious carry out. When he refused he was arrested, stripped of his rank and the order was completed by another. He lost hope and fell int the ranks to the lowest posts such as a city guard.

To escape arranged marriages Teela and her sister Caeryn fled to the Order of Ana-Sett where they became devout priestesses. Szorlock sent his once more loyal followers to find the Darkspore among the Order. Caeryn, along with the shard, were taken by an Ogre during the attack. Teela went in search of adventurers to rescue her.

Marek's mother was a member of the Thieves Guild. When the mission of transporting the shard of the Darkspore to Szorlock was given she accepted. At the time she would do anything for profit. When she found herself pregnant she began to think beyond herself. On the run from both Szorlock's followers and the Thieves Guild she came upon the cellar of Hammerhead's Inn where she died in childbirth. She'd carried the shard so close for so long its powers became absorbed through her to her child. Hammerhead found them, named Marek, and sold her as a slave. She grew up never knowing her past or abilities. She came to be owned by a man in the same town as Gojun Pye who saw her potential and began to teach her magic. Her powers of necromancy manifested when her master beat her and forced her to flee. She arrived at Hammerhead's Inn as Gojun Pye had previously instructed and met Teela.


End file.
